Code:Pedophile
by BluGrayRoses
Summary: Tori meets a rather "creepy"man on her way to meet the gang.


Every morning Tori opened her wardrobe to choose from her selections of pinks and purples. She always tended to throw on the tightest outfits,that showed off her thin figure that was admired by most women.

Walking to the bus stop was a difficult task for Tori. Her body caught many boys attention,making her get crowded by was always worried that one of the boys might approach didn't want anybody right now.

Tori hurried to the bus stop, checking behind her shoulders, making sure no one was following her. It was hard for her to make it anywhere in public without causing a scene, but luckily she normally got out could run amazingly fast when the scent of danger lurked around. Too bad every time she was in public she was overcome with her fear.

The bus stop was empty. Not many people used to bus in L.A. Why would you when you could drive your top-notch Fazari around? Sitting at the bus stop Tori felt completely alone, but also at ease. From her spot on the bench, she could see all the entrances to the bus stop, and escape to the bathroom behind her if she needed.

The only other passenger who arrived was some middle-aged male, who probably arrived here from a different city. Tori's eyes scanned his body, wary of his every move. Did he have a knife in his pocket? What was in his suitcase? She sighed a breath of relief when he looked at this wristwatch and walked away.

The squeak of breaks sounded the bus' arrival. Tori fumbled in her pockets for her bus pass. Walking onto the bus, she scanned her seating options. She chose the back, her favorite spot. There she could witness the passengers' exits and arrivals, and keep to herself. There was only one other person on the bus, sitting by the exit. Tori paid not attention to him. He was one of the few other lower class residents of the city.

As the bus moved, Tori looked out the window. Her life had always felt like a movie,a cliche movie,

where the main star gets everything perfect;The pefect life,The perfect parents,The perfect

Tori never had the perfect guy,which is why she hated it when people said she was "perfect"

A tap on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts.

Tori was startled. Normally no one would dare to get this close to her. She slowly eyed her attacker. It was the low class man who was sitting by the exit earlier.

"Hey." His words carried the reeking smell of his breath to Tori's face. She hesitantly smiled, attempting to be polite. She attempted to say hello back but the man ignored her as he reached into his pants' pocket to grab his wallet.

"My name is Sir Bob Anderson." Bob opened his overstuffed wallet. Business cards were crammed into it and a rubber band was the only thing keeping them from falling out. His dark fingers fumbled through the cards and he grinned when he found a particularly dirty one, his decaying teeth exposed for Tori's viewing pleasure. He pointed to the name displayed on the card. "See, Sir Bob Anderson. This is my card. I got a letter from the Queen in England once. It said I have the honor of being knighted. That's why I put the 'sir' on the card." He grinned.

Tori tried to smile back. It did not work too well. Her eyes darted to the window, checking the area they were passing. Andre, one of her best friends was outside with his friends. That was a good sign that everyone was at the park was meeting up with her friends at the park. At least Bob here was entertainig closed her eyes as her brai n filled with decided to sit tight. Hopefully Bob would sense her uneasiness and keep the nice conversation going.

Bob's yellow smile still lingered. "I have seen you before."

Alarms were raised in Tori's mind. She silently searched through her memories for other times she rode on the bus, trying to remember is she had ever seen this man before. It drew blank.

"You get on this same bus once a week, normally today, to go to the park with your friends." His dusty blue eyes sparkled after sharing this knowledge. He had been watching her for a while.

"Uh… yeah. My friends meet hang at the park when we're about ...hang out." Why am I telling him this? Tori's mind raced with uneasy thoughts. I need to get off the bus. He is too creepy. The bus came to a stop and Tori's eyes jumped desperately to the window. Looking outside, Tori noticed that the bus was only two blocks away from her destination. Ok, breathe. I can make it to the park, meet up with my friends,and I can feel safe again. It was rude to just get up and leave an old man on a bus like that, but she much preferred the threat of a fight to this creepy old man sitting next to her on the bus.

It was silent as Tori gripped the edge of her seat.

"So you are 18, right?" Bob raised his untamed eyebrows, a curious smirk playing on his eyes opened wide with fear and it took her a second to comprehend what he said. Her mind was overcome with fear. Why does he want to know?

"No, I am 16. It will be awhile." Tori was thankful for this. Her age was finally working to her advantage for once.

"Oh really, when's your birthday?"

"May 20." Tori mentally slapped herself as her birthday slipped past her lips. Why are you still talking to him? He is just here to get in your pants! He has to be a pedophile! Tori could not help it. She was not used to being able to share a conversation with someone. She did not want to be rude to the one person who was actually talking to her. He is just an old lonely man. He just wants to talk.

Sir Bob Anderson said something to end her internal war, something that made Tori thankful the park was in sight. "Close enough."

Close enough. Does that mean even though I am under 18 he is still going to try and talk to me, maybe even hurt me? Tori's hand dashed towards the cord above her head, which would signal the bus driver to pull over, but was stopped. Bob's rough hands gripped her wrist tightly.

"Now young lady, I am pretty sure this is not your stop. Please, just calm down." His grasp loosened on Tori's wrist as he reached down to grab a paper bag off the seat next to him. "You see, I am going to park today too, and I would love it if you would accompany me."

Tori eyed the bag cautiously. Rubbing her sore wrist she wondered how much strength this man truly had, and if she would be able to work past him. "What is in the bag?" She asked, suspicious.

"Nothing really, just some things to make sure this little trip works out smoothly." He grinned as he reached up and pulled the cord. They were outside of Tori's favorite place to meet up with her friends, the park. There were still people who were there that wanted to date Tori, but she was always able to mix in with her friends. Most people would be happy that they had a bunch of friends

around them,but she couldn't spot anyone she knew,and for the first time in Tori's life, it worried her.

Getting off the bus was no fun task. Bob grabbed Tori behind her neck, which her long black hair covered. They got off the bus using the back door, where the bus driver could not get a closer look at what was occurring.

Though it was only in the midst of fall, the sun struggled to shine outside. Desperately looking around, Tori could find no one. There was no one to help her, no one to save her. There was no one but herself. A feeling so embraced every other day in her life, felt utterly hopeless that day.

They entered the park. Tori could hear Bob's tongue slap against his lips at the sight of Tori. The seats were empty and Tori almost cried at the sight of none of her friends.

Bob's grip tightened as he led Tori to a secluded corner away from the exit. Not many people were in the part, only an old couple and a group of familiar students sitting by the entrance. They eyed Tori suspiciously, wondering what she was doing. Tori could only look at the ground. No one here could help her. No one would want to. She was trapped.

Tears slowly started to build in Tori's eyes.

"Young lady, there's no reason to cry." Bob's eyes sparkled as he grasped her hand.

As Tori gasped at the feeling of being in Bob's grasp,she noticed someone with big,bright red hair

standing by the was Cat! "Oh thank God!" Tori whispered. Pleading for help with her eyes, she tried to make eye contact with still didn't notice.

"Why are you crying?There's no reason to cry!." Bob growled. He was unhappy with Tori's unwillingness to be happy on their date together. Bob stared at Tori, his eyes scanning her body up and down. The paper bag sat in the middle of the two,a warning to behave.

Cat didn't move for a few seconds. Tori held her eyes in hers, hoping that she would understand that she was in danger. Help me! She cried inside. It was not until Bob reached out and dug his fingers into her wrist that Tori stopped looking at Cat. She gasped with pain.

All was quiet as Tori wiped the tears from her eyes.

Cat noticed Tori and scurried away. Cat walked quickly, obviously uncomfortable after what she just witnessed. Tori closed her eyes. Why would Cat help her? She wasn't really tough in everyone elses' eyes,especially not a pedophile's

"Would you like to come back to my place after this?" Bob asked, his fingers interlocking in front of his face. Tori,shrugged,not knowing about Cat pulling off a "tough girl"image to save Tori.

Bob's hand was suddenly on her chin, moving her face to look at his. "You really are a pretty girl, Tori"He chuckled. Tori tried to pull her head away but he just tightened his fingers more. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Now, what is with these tears? We can not have a nice date with you constantly crying." His dirty fingers left a smudge as he wiped the tears off Tori's cheeks

They were interrupted by the Cat."Hey,Tor!"Cat cheered,looking at a nervous Tori.

"Cat."That was all Tori could say

Bob did not like this.

"She is not talking to friends right now,kid."Bob said eying Cat hungrily."You wanna come back to my place,too?"Bob asked once he noticed Cat's couldn't wait to get the two teens in his bed.

Cat frowned."Sorry,Sir,but this is my friend!And no,I'm not coming back to your palce you creep!"Cat yelled,she pulled Tori up off the bench."Neither is Tori!"

Bob smashed his fist on the bench,making Tori jump.

"I am telling you…" Bob stood up and remembered Cat's name."Cat,that you and your "friend"here are having sex with me!and that's that!

All was still until a siren split the silence.

"Actually sir, it seems that the only bed your getting in is your prison cell's bed."Cat smirked.

As the cops arrested Bob,Tori fell into Cat's arms,crying all over Cat's dress.

The rest of the day was a blur for cops questioned Cat her, and she answered the best she could. As she recalled her painful journey, Cat stood by her, holding her hand and reassuring her that everything would be okay. The cops found out what was inside of the bag: condoms, rope, and a was fortunate it did not come to that.

After the cops left the park,Cat and Tori ran into Robbie,Andre,Jade,and Tori still continued to cry on Cat,she told the story and everyone,even Jade,was in everyone pledged to never ever risk walking alone to the park,hell,even get on the bus then on,2 of them would meet up and stay together the whole time.


End file.
